1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to radio frequency testing, and particularly to a radio frequency testing system with a radio frequency testing circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A radio frequency (RF) element, such as an antenna, is a key element of a wireless communication device. In order to improve quality and performance of the wireless communication device, the radio frequency element is often tested.
Conventionally, during testing the of radio frequency element, a radio frequency connector is used. A socket of the radio frequency connector is arranged on the printed circuit board, and a plug or testing probe electrically connects a testing apparatus and the socket of the radio frequency via a cable. During testing, the socket of the radio frequency connector functions the same as a switch. Namely, the socket of the radio frequency connector can cut off input from the RF signal to the radio frequency element. Thus, all the RF signals are transmitted to the testing apparatus to determine if a power of the radio frequency is acceptable. However, the radio frequency connector is very costly, thereby increasing the overall cost of testing. Additionally, the radio frequency connector increases population of the printed circuit board.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.